


Of Knights and Swords (Formally titled Children of Knights)

by Cl3v3rNeverWas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Darkness, Enchantress, F/M, Falling Stars, Finn defects from being a servant knight, Finns parents, Han Solo - Freeform, Jakku, Jakku is a dreary grey village, Jedi's are knights in the literal sense, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo's parents, Leia organa - Freeform, Mages, Magic, Neither does Finn, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey's not the kind of girl to fall head over heels right away, Rey's parents?, Reylo - Freeform, Sometimes Rey has no idea what she's doing, Spells & Enchantments, The darkness takes children, Witches, You know what I mean, and poe, bb-8 is a mute child, kidnapped children return, lightsabers are enchanted weapons, like the medieval times, magical beings, patience - Freeform, some modern elements, soul snatching, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl3v3rNeverWas/pseuds/Cl3v3rNeverWas
Summary: 11 years ago the world was forever changed. Something unexplained snatched children from their beds dead in the night. Some swear to the heavens it came from their own shadows, some say whatever it was it was like the world had gone completely black and the children had been sucked into the void. Those who had try to make sense of it all in a more rational way blamed witches and wizards. But even the children of witches and wizards had been taken. There was no one to blame and yet everyone blamed one another. Hysterical mothers went crazy. Fathers took to rogue knighthood and slaughtered blindingly. All magical beings went into hiding and what became of the few children who were somehow spared? Hidden away protected by the most powerful magic. One such child was hidden away deep in the dreary village of Jakku and despite her grey surroundings, Rey has a fighting spirit of a true knight. This is evident when whatever took the children 11 years ago returns, dubbed 'the darkness', unleashes an army of dark knights onto the world. Headed by the dark knight Kylo Ren, Kylo is determined to bring the world to its knees for his master but it is Kylo who is brought to his.





	1. A Child's fear of the Dark

Time has left it's mark on everyone. More so on people who have lost children to 'The Darkness' 11 years ago. That much is evident on a lone man's face sitting in the tavern. He drinks away his memories and his old life, one which was filled with laughter and happiness. Everything has now been replaced with bitterness and rage.

His child was stolen from him. His bright 7 year old daughter Kanna. He can still remember when he tucked her in bed that night like many nights before. She had asked him for her favorite bed time story. The one where the lost twin princess and prince return to the lands to bring back peace. But it was a rather long story and it was so late into the evening so he told her no. He did however give her a kiss on top of her shining blonde curls and a goodnight.

He can still remember her shrill cries of "Daddy" that woke him from his slumber. What happened next changed him. Something he could not describe entered his daughters room. It was terrifying, yet there was nothing there except a blanket of darkness. If you had to explain what it was, it was just complete darkness. But yet you could feel a sense of dread when you looked at it. It froze and chilled you to the very core of your existence. It broke you and built you back up again only to do it over and over again. In a matter of seconds little Kanna was swallowed by it.

He could do nothing as he stood frozen to the ground. Just like that, the darkness receded and evaporated into nothing. The moon's light broke into the room, illuminating it. He slid to the ground staring at the spot where his daughter once was. He knew she was no longer 'here' in a sense. He couldn't feel her. He couldn't sense her. She was here and then she wasn't as if she was ripped from existence.

When morning broke and he was still in his daughters room staring at her bed, he could hear cries from the outside. Numbly, he made his way the bedroom window. Women and men were spilling out onto the street. They couldn't find there sons or daughters or both. They were gone just like that. Above all the emotional noise in the street, he could hear one woman's voice. She screamed "Kanna!". Coming into view, he could see his wife rushing towards the house from the window.

She still wore her tattered aprons and her hair mesh. She must have rushed from her night job at the kitchen upon hearing children had disappeared from there rooms. She stopped dead when she saw him in the window. He shook his head at her. She dropped to the ground. He stared at her and she stared back at him. He could see the accusations in her eyes. 'You should have saved her. Why didn't you save her?' passed from her eyes to his. Finally breaking, she hysterically cried. Eventually some of the women were taken to an asylum, including her. That was 11 years ago.

The man shot back one final drink and stumbled out of the tavern. He looked at the illuminated streets and saw Rogue Knights roughing up a man covered up in a dark red cloak. The man pleaded with the Rogue Knights, "Please take my money! Take whatever, please just don't hurt me!". "Chen, Chen, Chen. We know what you are, your a mage!" one of the Rogue Knights said. This caught the mans attention even more as he watched the spectacle.

"I don't know what your talking about! No one has even seen magical beings in over 11 years!" Chen pleaded. One Rogue Knight lifted Chen up by the cloak collar. "We saw you steal from that widow using your magic. Her fruits were there and then they weren't. Much like the children that were stolen 19 years ago!" the Knight spit in his face. "It wasn't me! I swear! Besides I was a father too... I lost my children too that night!" Chen reasoned.

One of the Rogue Knights hit Chen in the stomach. Chen doubles over. He has no choice. Chen snaps his fingers and a blinding light whizzes into the Knights faces. The Rogue Knights are stunned by the flash as Chen rushes away. The man from the tavern comes to his senses and while Chen is still looking back at the Knights, he trips him. Chen stumbles to the cobbled ground. Chen looks up at the man in betrayal even though he does not know this man.

Before Chen can get back up, the man punches him back down. The Rogue Knights finally free from there stun, run to the man. "See I told you he was mage!" one of the Knights laugh. "Where are they! Where is my daughter!?" the man wails while pinning the mage to the ground. "I don't know! I don't know, if I knew I would tell you ok!? My children were taken too, don't you understand!? Magical beings had nothing to do with it" the mage cried.

"But whatever took the children was definitely magic. Dark magic. And since your a mage, your just as guilty!" the man says as he readies another punch. One of the Rogue Knights stops the man with the tip of his sword aimed at the mans throat. "Brother. Your doing it wrong. He should be struck down by a Knight. Not a peasant of man. Take my sword and strike him down. Become one of us if you wish to truly and rightfully avenge your child" the Rogue Knight proposes.

The man hasn't had a purpose in a very, very long time. Upon hearing this he is ecstatic. He takes the sword of the Knight. Two of the Rogue Knights take the mage by his arms and lift him up while the third knight watches the man take his sword. "Please... please be reasonable! I didn't do anything! I wasn't responsible for whatever happened to the children. Mine were taken! My own flesh and blood! Don't kill me!".

"Please... Please. If you are truly Knights of this world, you know this is wrong. True Knights of this world fight for Knight Leia Organa and the Resistance Knights- the mage is caught off by the Rogue Knights laughter. "Resistance Knights are a joke! There is no such thing as true knights anymore mage! Those were lost long ago!". "Then you are nothing but thugs disguised as Knights!" the mage spit.

It was true. Rogue Knights were thugs in disguise, no one had seen a True Knight in years.  All that were left were Rogue Knights that prayed upon people and claimed a cause against magical beings for taking the children. Resistance Knights were the only Knights of the world who contained traits of True Knights. True Knights were born rather than made. They could attach there souls to swords and perform powerful magic. Resistance Knights could not, but heard the call of the good just like True Knights and fought along side Leia Organa to return peace to the world and find the lost children.

"Enough!" the man shouted at the mage. The sword in his hands was growing heavy. The man looked at the mage in hatred. He thought about his little girl Kanna he lost and his wife who was taken. He thought about the darkness and what it did. What it did to everyone. With a desperate battle cry, the man swung the sword down onto the mage.

An inhuman cry came from the mage's lips as he hit the ground. Whatever life sparked in his eyes slowly faded away. The Rogue Knights shouted there hoorahs and death to all things magic. Blood dripped from the sword in the mans hands. The man could only stare at the mage's body not quite sure it was all real. He had made a jagged cut down the mage's chest. "Don't worry, you'll get better over time old man. You'll be able to make a clean cut with enough practice!" the Rogue Knight took back his sword.

The Rogue Knights took the man back to there makeshift camp. They celebrated the death of the mage they left to decay on the streets. He was barely alive when they left him. The mage struggled to breath as blood poured from his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something forming in the shadows. A figure stepped from the darkness. This figure was equipped in carefully crafted black armor that shun in the moonlight. The figures height reached 6'4. His helmet was even more intimidating. 

The eye slits were void of color and the only thing you would look into was complete blackness. Stripes of silver adorned the front of the forehead of the helmet. The dark figure approached the dying mage. "Death...." the mage whispered out. A dark and distorted voice came from the figure. " **Close** ". The figure unsheathed a maddening red sword that glowed with a thousand fires. He cut the mages throat in one precise swing. The sword pulsated from the blood.

" **Death**.." the figure mused wiping his sword. Stepping out of the darkness another man approached him. "This world has yet to see something as powerful as ourselves. Its only reasonable this Mage thought you were Death himself. This world needs order. It needs us. Isn't that right Kylo Ren?" the newcomer asked.

" **Indeed General Hux. But they will no longer fear death. They will fear me** " sheathing his sword, a great black steed ran from the darkness and Kylo effortlessly mounted the horse. " **Let us alert this world to our presence Hux. The darkness has returned. We will bring back order to this world under our great leader. We will destroy any rebellion and anyone who defies us. I must find the one they call Luke Skywalker. He carries the key that may be our undoing! After that this world will be truly ours! Hyah**!" snapping the reigns the horse took off into the night sky.

General Hux smirked under his helmet as he watched how eagerly Kylo Ren wanted to conquer this world. General Hux snapped his fingers and more figures emerged from the darkness. "Follow suit!" Hux commanded as he summoned his own great beast. The Dark Knights banged there armored chests and rode to the skies. People looked to the skies and hell rained down on them.

 

\--------------------

 

Miles and miles away, in the outskirts of the village of Jakku, a young woman sat by herself. She was young, too young in fact that anyone passing by to see her would think they were hallucinating. Though she was only 19, it was practically a babies age. No one had had children since that terrible night. She was engrossed in her own imagination. In it she was a warrior of some sort, a Knight you could say. Yes a Knight.

She rode on a horse traveling to lands she had never been. She fought evil and saved lives- a hand smacked her out of her imagination. "Rey! What the hell are you doing! I have told you time and time again to wear your face cover if your going to come out you senseless girl!" a large obese man yelled at her. "I am sorry Unkar! I came to get firewood when I decided to take a rest. There's no one out here I checked!" Rey was met with another slap.

"I don't care! Do you want someone to take you Rey? Your young, no one has ever see someone so young in a decade, someone would pay a very high price for you. But out of the goodness of my own heart I keep you with me so that doesn't happen! Do you want someone to take you Rey!!? Do you!?" Unkar stared into Rey.

Rey nodded her head no. "Good. Now go into the flat, your late making me dinner girl" he said pulling her roughly by the arm. Rey held her long needed tears down. Rey imagined herself somewhere else as she made Unkar Plutt his meal while she starved herself. She stared out unto the night. She heard horses neigh in the distance. She mistook it for her own imagination as she engrossed herself in yet another battle within her mind.


	2. Blood Runs Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the center of Jakku an important meeting is taking place. Resistance Knight Poe Dameron meets with Lor San Tekka who holds the key to finding Luke Skywalker. Find Luke and the world may be restored to its former glory. But little does Poe know, how extremely crucial and deadly this is task is until he is in arms against the Dark Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck it, I'm posting this chapter 15 minutes before midnight marking Tuesday lol  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Despite how grey the village of Jakku was, much like other big villages, the center was always bustling with activity. Residents weaved with precision in and out of the marketplace. Any outsider would easily fumble in the tight sea of longtime residents. In a small decaying part of the marketplace was a little hole in the wall shop. It was a sad excuse for shop because of its size, but it fit Poe Dameron just fine. The waitress, maybe around 34, shyly moved towards where Poe sat and gave him his cup of tea.

The cup of tea still boiled that of a sludge swamp. Poe wouldn't be surprised if this concoction was taken directly from one. "Thank you madam" he smiled famously at her. The waitress blushed a deep red. "Yur welcame me lord. If dere iz anyting else- "I am quite fine thank you" Poe took a sip of his tea. The waitress bowed her head and left to the kitchen. "She likes you, you know" a small child's voice echoed from under his table. "BB please be quiet. It's bad enough you snuck into the horse carriage when I left for this mission, least you could do is just keep quiet" digging into his tattered cloth bag, he handed the small child an apple.

"I just wanted to see the outside Poe. Just once. I've only known the inside of the camp my whole life" BB took a bite of the apple. Sighing, Poe made the mistake of looking underneath the table. Sad youthful tangerine eyes stared at him from under the young lads hooded cloak. Poe wanted to turn immediately back to camp when he discovered BB hiding in the armor trunk of his carriage. But those sad eyes pleaded with him to take him to the outside. He couldn't deny BB the chance to see it. After all, in all of the 9 years this child has lived, he's never seen a village with so many people in it.

Rather he hasn't seen the outside at all. BB was dropped off to the resistance camp as a baby 9 years ago. The guard nearly tripped over himself seeing a baby right there in front of him. People didn't have children anymore after 'that night' 2 years before. Its not that they weren't capable of having children. It was because people feared having them. There was always the same question in everybody's mind, what if the darkness came back? Too many mothers that day went mad. Too many of them committed suicide. Too many of them just couldn't bring themselves to have children at all. Any child born after the darkness was subject to be stolen or trafficked.  By some miracle, the very, very few children that escaped the darkness were hidden away lest they be stolen or trafficked as well.

The few children left of this world had to be protected at all costs. BB was no different. For the last 9 years, BB has been hidden within the resistance camp. He is the only child to live there. All of the camp treats BB with love like a little bother or son. Leia herself, sees BB as a son. Poe sees BB as his little brother. Both Leia and Poe know BB was curious of the outside. They taught BB all about the world before the darkness... and after it. But BB was all too curious to see what it was really like beyond the camp. That's why when he overheard the mission Poe was to take, he snuck himself into the carriage.

Halfway to Jakku, Poe stopped for some water and overheard noises in his armor trunk. Unsheathing his craftily hidden sword, Poe opened the trunk, sword drawn. BB popped out in a heap, sweaty and dehydrated from the heat. Poe nearly had a heart attack. "BB! In the Knighthoods name what do you think your doing!?" Poe said. Waving his arms BB said "What does it look like I'm doing!? I've snuck out of camp to come with you to see the outside!". "No, no. no. I will absolutely go no further! We are turning right back around mister!" Poe angrily stated. ".. But Poe... Please. Do you know what its like? To be told to stay in one place and never move? Or be told about something like the outside and what it was like- Poe cut young BB off. "BB. Was, emphasis on what it **was** like BB." "That's not the point Poe! The point is, I don't know what the outside world looks like. All I see are men and women who come and go. I see those who return with tales to tell and I've got nothing!" BB cried.

Poe felt his heart ache. Placing a hand on BB's shoulder, he ushered the boy to drink some water and wipe his tears. "Alright BB... I'll see what I can do. I have to get a message to Leia before she finds you missing and sends an army to find you" sighing Poe unrolled an enchanted scroll. BB looked over at it. Poe winked "Enchanted by one of our finest knights". "You mean Leia? Poe how come she gets to be a magical knight? Can I be one too?" BB said taking a sip of the water. "BB we talked about this. There are people who are born with magic. And those that aren't. Both can become Knights. Or just remain as they are, mages, enchantresses, regular people ect. Leia is not what you call a 'magical' knight. But a True Knight. Certain characteristics divide True Knights and other magical beings. But anyways Leia hates being called that. She doesn't consider herself one. Anyways BB, your lucky to be born without magic... even Leia would agree. It is dangerous for magical beings right now. And Knights... But BB if you want to become a Knight, you go for it buddy".

"Its dangerous because of the darkness right?" BB asked. Closing his eyes, Poe took a deep breath. "BB please.. Don't act like you forgot your lessons... But it is because of the darkness, magical beings are being prosecuted by Rogue Knights" Poe said the last two words with disgust. "And Rogue Knights think magical beings are responsible for what happened to all those children right? But why?-"BB!" Poe startled him. "BB... what is with all these questions? We taught you everything about it". "I'm sorry Poe... I'm just still trying to wrap my head around it all... like why would someone steal all those children? What could they possibly want with them?" BB said. "I've asked myself the same question.." Poe takes BB in his arms. "Now please BB I need to write a message to Leia".

Poe takes the blank enchanted scroll and begins to write out a message to Leia.

_Leia. BB is with me. He snuck into my carriage. Shall I turn back?_

Poe sat in silence and waited. Before his eyes, the message he wrote faded into nothing. A new message appeared.

 _Something told me BB was with you. I knew this day would come but I didn't think it would be so soon._ Poe could hear her laughter within the message.

_Keep your destination Poe. He doesn't stay in one place for too long. Lor San Tekka will be gone in two days time. I trust you to keep BB safe. Make sure to buy him a Sugar bread. He loves those. He's never tried a fresh one before._

The enchanted scroll started to glow. _I will illustrate a disguise for BB. Take care._

Leia's message faded and a new one appeared. Illustrated on the scroll was a chameleon silhouette. It slithered off the scroll and crawled towards BB. "Don't be afraid BB. It's from Leia" Poe held onto BB. "I'm not scared!" BB clearly was. The chameleon abruptly burst in BB's face. Golden dust shimmered down his face. Poe nearly died of laughter. "What!? What did it do!?" BB frantically felt his face for something wrong. "Leia sure did give you a great disguise" Poe lifted his sword to show him his reflection. BB saw the face of an old man on his. "You got be kidding me!". Poe roared with laughter. "It's not funny!" BB stomped his feet. "Your so cute BB! You look like a little old man!" again Poe couldn't contain his laughter.

Poe laughed all the way to Jakku and in within it. BB quickly forgot how mad he was when he saw the big village of Jakku. To most, Jakku was nothing impressive or special, but to BB it was the greatest thing he has ever seen thus far. Poe stopped or some sugar bread and BB nibbled on it slowly savoring its softness and warmth. "So this is was sugar bread tastes like fresh. Poe before we leave, can we get a whole box to share back at camp?" his big tangerine eyes begged Poe. "Sure thing BB" Poe patted his head. Sensing danger, Poe gripped BB. Out of the corner of his eye, Poe saw Rogue Knights march into the marketplace.

All of the markets occupants immediately parted out of the way as the Rogue Knights went about the marketplace. "Stay close BB. We have to hurry if we don't want to run into those idiots". Poe immediately found the little shop he was to meet Lor San Tekka in. He seated himself and BB. Now Poe waited within for Tekka. Poe quickly pulled BB's hood over is head and shoved him underneath the table. "Hey!- "BB shhhh. The spell is wearing off". A waitress from the shop approached Poe. "May I g't you atea sir?" the heavily accented woman asked. "Yes, yes my love" Poe said winking at her. The woman was flustered and went off to the kitchen.

\---------------

"Is he here yet Poe? I'm getting tired of being under the table" BB burped. "Hush BB, he should be here soon" Poe had already went through 3 cups of tea. Poe wandered if Lor San Tekka had taken off. He wasn't the kind of man to stay in one place for too long and the Resistance Knights had a hard time tracking him down. They finally were able to get a hold of him and he agreed to meet in Jakku. The world needed Luke Skywalker and Poe was determined to find him. They just desperately need Lor San Tekka for the key. Poe twiddled with his fingers and gave BB another apple to munch on. It was getting dark out, more Rogue Knights entered the marketplace at this time for a drink. When Poe was just about ready to leave when a hooded figure entered the small shop.

The figure had masked his mouth. Elderly blue eyes could be seen. "Lor San- "Hush my dear Poe. Do not say my name out loud" Lor San Tekka whispered removing his the cloth from his mouth. Poe nodded and sat back down. "Hmm... Who do we have under the table?" Tekka said smiling. "How did you know I was under here?" BB popped his head out. "I have had a long life of adventure my boy. You pick up a couple of things and learn to pay attention" Tekka winked. "How old are you my boy?". "I'm 9 sir, at least that's what I'm told. And my name's BB, sir" BB stated. Tekka roared with laughter. "What's so funny?" Poe asked in confusion. "He just reminds me of a young boy I once knew" Tekka turned serious. Poe immediately adjusted himself, getting down to business. BB stayed under the table quietly listening. "You may come up my boy. I've charmed the shop myself. No one will notice us. They will feel us here but won't see us. They'll just shrug it off" Lor San Tekka helped BB up.

"Leia sends her apologies that she couldn't be the one to meet with you". Tekka waved him off. "I understand it Poe. She's needs to be safe and running the camp. We are in dark times my boy. You guys need all the help you can get. I have what you came for Poe. I mustn't dawdle any longer. Here, the map to Luke Skywalker". BB gripped Poe tightly watching Lor San Tekka pull up his sleeved cloak revealing his forearm. "I don't understand sir? What are you showing us?" BB asked. "The map of course" Lor San Tekka said. Poe and BB looked at each other in confusion. "I'll show you" Tekka took BB's hand. "Don't be alarmed BB" Tekka's hand glowed brightly in BB's.

The glow moved slowly into BB's forearm. Once it died down, Tekka withdrew his hand. BB's forearm was bare naked. "Tekka please what is the meaning of this? Do you have the map or not?" Tekka hushed Poe. Poe looked to BB and realized BB stared at his forearm memorized. "I have transferred the map onto BB. It is enchanted by powerful magic, it took years to develop. The wearer of the map is the only one who can see it. Only those with **powerful magic** can take the map off of BB and give the map to others as well. BB won't be able to give it to a normal person, nor will a normal person be able to take it from BB. But like I said before no one will be able to see it unless there wearing it themselves" Lor San Tekka cupped his hands. "Leia should have enough power to take it off BB once you guys get back" Tekka winked at BB. "Thank you Tekka! Thank you for your help!" Poe ecstatically said.

"BB and I should get going right away its rather dark- Poe stopped midsentence as he stared at the outside. The outside had become frighteningly dark. Lor San Tekka bolted up from his chair. "Something... something is coming Poe" Lor San Tekka withdrew his sword. "BB... I need you to go through the back of the kitchen and get to the horse and carriage. You remember where we parked it, right BB?". "Y-yes Poe". "Good get going" Poe said without looking at BB. BB hooded himself and stole into the back out the door. "What is it? The Rogue Knights Tekka?" Poe asked withdrawing his own sword. "No... It is.. something else. It's dark..." Tekka concentrated. Poe listened to the silence of the night. When had he stopped hearing the sounds of the outside Poe had wondered to himself. Before Poe said another word, Tekka silenced him. "Listen" Tekka whispered.

So Poe did. Softly, so softly within the darkness of the night, he heard horses galloping. What came next will forever be branded into Poe's mind. The silence of the marketplace broke into blood curdling screams and death came thundering down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did you guys enjoy it? :D I'd appreciate the feedback and criticism! I will post a chapter every Tuesday :D Thanks for reading!


	3. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back. The Darkness is back and Poe faces it head on.

This world had seen its share of war and destruction, it's felt despair and has shed its tears. More so in the last 11 years. But on this night for Poe Dameron, hell wouldn't even begin to describe what he saw. The shadows of people and things consumed every crevice of light brought by the moon. The moon still shun brightly, yet instead of shadow and light being casted, only darkness remained. Poe wondered if he had stepped into another world where the projection of shadows and light simply did not exist. Oh how he wished it was so.

Poe will remember the eerie silence that was softly broken by horses galloping. What he sees next, shakes him to his very core. No, he could not see any horses in the distance, but rather when he looked up, he saw the sky enveloped in black horses of death riding down on the marketplace. People screamed. Lor San Tekka had to push Poe out of the way before a black rider raged down to where Poe had stood. Finally broken from his petrified state, Poe cursed himself for being a coward. "Hush Poe, its only human to be afraid!" Tekka shouted over the screams and the stampede of the black horses and its riders. "What are they!? Who are they?" Poe shouted back.

"They're something dark Poe! Something not human that's for sure! I sense ancient black magic here. Magic that was used once 11 years ago" Tekka said gravely looking into Poe's eyes. "You don't mean the darkness do you? You have got to be kidding me. Of course! Of cooourse the one time I go on a so so dangerous mission, out of all the things that could have happened, the darkness decides to make a come back!" Poe said exasperated. "Stop your babbling boy lets go!" Tekka threw himself out of the way as a black rider stormed into his path. The rider hopped off his black steed and the steed faded into nothing.

"Well that's new!" Poe brandished his sword and clashed with the rider. "Who are you!? Why have you come back!?" Poe dodged to the left as the rider's sword struck the ground barely missing Poe. "We are the Dark Knights and we are here to take this world once and for all!" the Dark Knight exclaimed. "Yea uhuh. The Dark Knights you say? Couldn't come up with anything more creative?" Poe said cockily. Infuriated, the Dark Knight swung his sword up high. Poe saw his chance and plunged his own sword into the Knights chest. The Dark Knight crumpled to the ground. "These guys aren't so tough. Capture one and we may find the lost children" Poe shouted as he defeated another Dark Knight. All the blood drained from Poe's face as he turned to see the marketplace completely covered in blood by both sides.

But the Dark Knights kept coming. Even the skies were still blacked out by the sheer number of riders. "Run Poe! Get out of here! Get the map to Leia! The darkness is back! You must find Luke! He can help! He is the last light to save us all!" Lor San Tekka shouted while striking a Knight down. Knowing the truth in his words, Poe took one final look at the devastation and ran off. He didn't get very far when he heard the battle of the marketplace abruptly stop. Again, an eerie silence took place.

Hiding behind a burned out stall, Poe covered is mouth with his face cloth. The stench of blood and char was too much for him. He poked his head out and saw the Dark Knights rounding up the last of the marketplace shoppers. Some looked absolutely terrified, others cried and begged for there lives. Some just stared off into nothing. Too traumatized to function. He could see Lor San Tekka standing tall as one of the Dark Knights pushed him in front of the crowd of people. The sound of thunder came from the sky and everyone looked up. A horse and its rider shot down to the ground. This rider was bigger and more frightening then any of the other Dark Knights. His black steed stomped furiously as he parted from it.

He stood before Lor San Tekka, crafted in the finest black armor. It was almost otherworldly. His Knight helmet also distinguished him from the other Dark Knights. There's were a plain black while his were adorned with silver lines that ran along the top of his helmet. "Do you think you can intimidate me? In all my years I've seen more then anyone should. I've met men like you before" Lor San Tekka said not backing down. " **I don't think you have** " the new arrival voice came out distorted and deep. For a moment Lor San Tekka lost his composure. "Such... such darkness" Tekka said trying to regain himself. " **You will give me what I came for** ". "And that issss?". " **The map to Luke Skywalker** ".

The crowd started to murmur among themselves.

**"Enough!"**

The crowd immediately silenced themselves.

**"Give me what I came for Lor San Tekka".**

"Oh so you know my name do you. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?".

**"Kylo Ren. Enough with these questions. Your only making this harder for yourself".**

"Am I now? Am I supposed to be afraid of a man who slaughters and steals children? What have you done with them!?"

**"Those children are long dead. We crushed your lives by taking your children, now we take everything".**

"You monster! You-

Lor San Tekka began to choke on an aura of black smoke that encased his head. "You.... I know you.. this magic... I-I've seen it, I've felt it before long ago... It can't be.." Tekka choked out. " **Oh but it can** " Kylo made the aura of black smoke squeeze harder. "This isn't who you... are. Your... not this. Your not Kylo Ren your-

 **"ENOUGH"** Kylo Ren crushed Tekka's skull. The crowd screamed out. The black aura evaporated. Kylo stood still. His head felt heavy and memories that went by too fast for him to catch faded. Getting a hold of himself, he felt a dagger being thrown at him. He quickly dispatched of it with his maddening red sword. Turning around he came face to face with Poe Dameron.

Tired of the resistance, Kylo Ren waved his hand and black aura immediately engulfed Poe's body. It dragged him towards Kylo. " **A Resistance Knight. Lucky for me, you have Tekka's aura still faintly on you. Give me the map".** "Never! You'll have to kill me first!" Poe spit onto Kylo's helmet. " **I showed Lor San Tekka mercy. You however, not so much"** Kylo Ren watched fear flicker on Poe's face. " **Phasma."** A woman dressed in silver armor stepped out of the shadows. " **Dispose"** Kylo ordered. "Yes my lord" Phasma banged her chest. The crowd began to scream. "Run! Run!" Poe screamed. **"There is no where for them to run"** Kylo snapped his fingers and Poe fell unconscious. Kylo conjured up his black steed and threw Poe onto its back. " **When your done, immediately return to camp. Do not delay"** Kylo stormed off into the sky leaving a blazing trail of black smoke.

The Dark Knights turned to the crowd and took out there swords. They began to slaughter. Only one never raised his sword.

 

\-----------------------

 

BB could hear Poe over everyone's screams. "Run! Run!". He hadn't been talking to the crowd. No. He had been talking to BB. So BB did. BB ran and ran, faster then any child could. He didn't stop even when his feet began to bleed. He didn't even notice the light of the moon returning to the skies to cast its light and shadows. Or when the sun rose. He stopped when he was on the edge of passing out and tripped at the feet of a woman, or rather a girl when he looked up into her face.

"A baby!?" She exclaimed. BB didn't have the strength to tell her his age because he was definitely not a baby. She gathered him in her arms. God she felt so comforting and warm. She smelled like fresh sugar bread to BB. BB took one last look at her. She was softly toasted from the sun of Jakku and had hazel eyes. Her dark chestnut hair was tied into 3 buns at the back of her head. "Are you alright!? I'll help you... oh the maker... Stay with me okay? My name is Rey! Stay with me". 'Rey... what a pretty name for such a pretty girl' BB passed out smiling in comfort in Rey's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its late I'm sorry! And its short, double sorry! But you know what that means!? I'll post another chapter early!  
> Drop a comment below :)


	4. For All We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB is in many ways an adult as he is a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS LATE ITS LATE I AM SO SORRY T_T  
> I've been preoccupied with some stuff in my personal life.... please excuse my tardiness and enjoy reading :)

When BB was 7 years old, he found himself wandering away from the Resistance camp during a game of hide and seek. He knew he was told to stay within the camp unless told otherwise but his childish curiosity got the better of him. Venturing out of the camp sent thrills down his tiny body. He told himself he would just go out for 10 minutes. Just to look. He would be back before anyone even noticed he was gone. BB knew there was a small village about 15 minutes down the road. He had heard the adults talk about it when they returned from their missions, if they ever did return. The village carried about 200 people in it. So it wasn't hard for them to guess what was less then a mile away from them with all these torn up faces coming through daily. Since the town was so small, they had no Rogue Knights roaming around. So they didn't mind the Resistance being there next door neighbors. Rather they were glad they were there. They believed in what the Resistance was doing.

Designed by Leia Organa herself, BB tightened his white cloak covered in orange spirals around him. Fall was surely on its way. BB hustled over a broken down fence leading to the main road into town. He stopped himself but not because he knew he was forbidden from going outside the camp but because he knew he should probably stick to the woods for safety lest he be spotted. Tracing back his steps, BB stuck to the trees not too far away from the main road. His thrill slowly faded into boredom. Not one carriage or horse had come through. 'I guess its for the better' BB thought to himself. 'Its a small town after all... So no one comes by here unless its the Resistance itself or one of the villagers coming for a trade... all the better for the Resistance. Its safe' BB hummed to himself. He took in his familiar surroundings, knowing each detail by heart. It had always been the same environment year after year since he was born.

He knew everything there was to know from the camp to more then 5000 miles away. Even though he had never really stepped outside the confines of the camp. BB studied every map he could get his hands on. He read more then 100 books on all the villages and empires across the lands. He knew there climate, there populations, culture and languages. Sure BB had only been alive for 7 years so far, but when you have nothing to do but sit behind a wall all of your life, you get busy. BB daydreamed daily of a life of travel as he read his books. So BB took this moment walking through the woods to imagine himself in other lands. He took himself away from D'Qar. He let himself dream of the great empire of Hosnian Prime and met the ancient civilization of magical creatures known at the Wookiees in Kashyyyk. He- BB heard a twig snapping from behind. He turned around and saw no one there. BB felt a chill go down his spine. He wasn't sure if it was from the oncoming cold of fall or fear. He suddenly felt the presence of someone hiding in the shadows. "Who's there? I know your there! I'm not scared!" BB yelled.

"A child... a little little child..." a haggard woman stepped out of the shadows. She was old and unkempt, that much BB could see. She wore a tattered purple cloak and a black dress underneath. Her hair had long since lost all its color from her youth. Even more disturbing was her smile. Stained in black and hues of green, her teeth jutted out. Weathered wrinkles decorated her pale white skin. BB had to take a step back as she drew closer. The stench of rot and death came with her. "A child.. so young, so beautiful! Just like my little Grover" the woman stepped further. "Stay away from me!" a gust of cold wind tossed BB's hood off. "White hair and orange eyes!? Oh yes... oh yes you'll work perfectly! Today is a good day! The gods have smiled down on me! I can have my little Grover back!" The woman reached out for BB. BB slapped the woman's hand away and ran for deeper woods. The woman stood there shaking, staring at her hand BB had struck. "You will give me my Grover back" the woman set off in BB's direction.

BB huffed and puffed climbing up the hills of the woods. Behind you the winds seemed to whisper. BB turned around a little too late as a tree branch struck him. Towering over him, the woman eyed him wickedly. "Please stop! The Resistance wouldn't take it so kindly if you killed one of there own!" BB pleaded groggily. "The Resistance is no concern to me. And kill you? I don't want to kill you. You are far more precious then anything else in this world sweetie" again the woman smiled her ugly smile. "Then you plan on selling me!?" BB choked out. "No... dear no. I'm taking you so I can get back my little Grover" the woman pulled a cloth out of her cloak before BB could protest, she pulled it over his face. "Shhh... stop fighting, You'll only make it worse baby" BB succumbed to whatever it was on her cloth.

 

When some time had passed, BB awoke to the silence and the darkness. He could barely make out what seemed to be the inside of a long forgotten cabin. The wood was rotting away. That much he could tell from his place on the floor. A door creaked open and all at once the place was immediately lit with candles. The woman who had taken BB stepped in. "An enchantress?" BB squeaked out. "Do not bore me with your labels BB" the woman said. "How did you know my name?" BB asked quietly. "I drugged you with a submissive potion. You answered all my questions. Some side effects include drowsiness and memory loss" she said nonchalantly. "But enough of that, I've been waiting almost a decade for a child like you. You'll be the perfect vessel!" she said gleefully, all her wrinkles scrunched up. " What do you mean! Please let me go!" BB pleaded. "Hush child. You do know of the darkness don't you? Of course you have. My own child... my own little child Grover was taken from me. But not completely... You see right before he was taken, I was able to retrieve his soul. Oh sweet child do not look at me with that expression. Its the same one my husband gave me before he locked me up in the asylum!" the woman stomped towards BB with a look of insanity.

"You... you took his soul? That's impossible!" BB yelled. "But it is! I had studied it long before I even had my little Grover. My mother taught me it was not impossible, but possible! It took a serious amount of energy and magic. It also took a lot more as well. Child.. how old do you think I am? Answer me honestly!". "Uhm... Well... Uh... 72?" BB cringed at her laughter. "I am 40 years old. 40. I didn't age right away after I had done it, but over the next 3 years locked away in the asylum I aged drastically. My youthful face melted away... But it was all for my little Grover! Let's see... you are about the age he was when I retrieved his soul. If he was still here... he'd be 14? No matter, I'll get to see him again and grow right before my eyes!" she said gleefully. "Please miss... miss?" BB wondered for her name. "Not that it will matter after I deposit my son's soul into your body, but my name is Hanna young BB". "Please Hanna! Please I don't want to die!" Hanna slapped BB across the face. "Stop talking" BB's mouth shut tight. He could no longer speak and tears flowed from his eyes.

BB heard Hanna murmur to herself. She lifted BB off the ground and placed him in a yellow drawn circle. A phoenix was etched into the rotted wood where BB now lay. The reality of the situation finally hit BB. BB struggled against his binds.  "Stop struggling sweet child" Hanna cooed. Hanna reached for a small chest above the rotted fireplace. Slowly she lifted out a vial big enough to a hold a flower. Inside it something glowed. An aura of white dashed along its glass, swirling quickly inside. "Oh my sweet sweet Grover. It's time my baby. I can finally set you free" Hanna placed the vial next to BB. When she did this, the aura inside it turned green. "Are you not satisfied my Grover? He has white hair and orange eyes! Unique and lovely just for you" Hanna cooed. BB could feel something pulling at his mind, whatever it was it was trying to tell him something important. 'Grover' BB thought. "Now lets begin!" Hanna clapped her hands. Horrified BB thrashed about the floor.

Hanna sat crossed legged at the feet of BB. Hanna took a knife out and cut into her hand. The blood dripped to the floor. She chanted a language unfamiliar to BB's ears. BB could feel his mind start to fog. The fog called out to him with urgency. As much as he tried to resist, BB gave way to it. Closing his eyes, BB opened them back up. He saw endless darkness. "Hello..." a soft voice spoke. BB taken aback saw a child around his age approach him out of nothing. He had purple hair and grey eyes. When BB looked further, he realized he was face to face with Grover. He had his mothers eyes. "I've never met someone my own age before" BB said out loud. "I haven't had any company in general for a very long time" Grover responded. "She's doing it isn't she? My mother I mean... she's finally gone completely crazy" Grover whispered apologetically. BB hadn't noticed the aura around Grover until now. It turned a deep green... for disgust. "She's uh.... bit crazy. But she's doing this because she loves you..." sitting down BB patted the spot next to him. Grover took it. "I'm so sorry BB.... I am so sorry. If she truly loved me she would let me go! I'm sorry she's doing this to you... She meant well when she retrieved my soul but... I will never forgive her for what she is doing!" Grover cried.

BB patted Grover's shoulder. "I was supposed to travel the world... Grover. Do it for me okay? Once your within me, and I am gone, travel the world for me okay? Don't let this be for nothing at least. I'm terrified right now. I don't want to die but it seems like I have no choice. But none of this is your fault. Your mother... Your mother just loves you very much! I'm not sure if mine did, I never met her. But she dropped me off at The Resistance camp for safety so she must have loved me some! So when you get back, promise me you'll travel the world?" BB asked. Tears slipped from BB's eyes. "No." Grover took on a red aura. "It's not going to end like this. This isn't right. I've been stuck in this place for 7 years. I was unsure if I would be capable of it but now I have to at least try! When I was me, when I still had my body, my mother was training me in magic. For the last 7 years I have amassed immense magic. Now it's time to see what it can do! I was saving it to search for my own body before my mother could find a replacement but this is it! This is the time to use it!" the red aura around Grover grew brighter and angrier. "BB. I'm not going to let her do this. Your going to live. Its time for me to die. Just please forgive my mother. She meant well" the red aura roared. "Grover..." BB stared in awe and inspiration at Grover.

BB heard the strange language of chanting from Grover. Suddenly BB could hear Grover's mother Hanna's chanting. It was like a battle of words between mother and son. Grover had a look of complete determination as he countered her words. The darkness that surrounded began to lift. "Its working Grover! Your really doing it" BB encouraged him. BB silenced himself when he saw a tear roll down Grover's eye. He was scared. He was scared to die just as BB was but he knew he wanted to do the right thing for BB. As much as he feared dying, he wanted to be free. Not to be trapped in someone else who didn't deserve what was happening to them by his mother's hands. Grover's words became erratic and rushed. The darkness lifted even further and BB turned to Grover only to see him no longer stand where he had. BB blinked and was back in the rotted cabin. A crack had split right through the floor boards where the ritual circle was drawn. "What!? What is the meaning of this!?" Hanna cried out.

A sound of a glass vial cracking responded. BB looked to see that the vial that contained Grover's soul was breaking open. "NO!" Hanna lunged for the vial. She tried to hold it together but it fell apart anyways. A white aura lifted from the vial. It encased Hanna's body. "Grover... my sweet sweet Grover..." Hanna cried. The white aura turned Pink. For love. "Yes.... yes Grover" Hanna half cried and laughed. BB realized he was hearing only half of the conversation. Grover's aura turned multiple colors. "Okay... we can do that baby.. it's so good to hear from you... baby I'm sorry for not being able to save you... I love you too my baby" Hanna laughed. Right before BB's eyes, Hanna began to disintegrate. Hanna took one final look at BB as she finally disappeared. A yellow aura took her place. Mixed together, Grover and Hanna's aura softly faded. The binds that held BB disintegrated as well and it would be awhile before BB even moved. He laid there. Crying. He cried for Grover and he cried for Hanna and he just cried because he wanted a mothers love as strong as Hanna's.

Finally standing up, BB searched his way out the cabin, the candles long dead since Hanna's own death. When he finally was outside he realized how late it was. The moon sat high in the sky already. The punishment he would receive from leaving the camp was much less scarier then what he had just experienced. He heard twigs snapping around him and BB feared once more. "BB there you are, I've been looking for you" Leia stepped out from behind a tree. She looked beyond BB at the cabin. A look of confusion crossed her face. She could feel as if someone was there or rather someone had been there. Then she looked at BB's torn cloak and his disheveled appearance. "BB" she smiled at him with her arms wide open. BB ran into her arms and cried. He told her everything. Leia listened silently stroking his hair. "BB. BB look at me child" so BB did.

"When you were dropped off at the Resistance camp 7 years ago, you were so small. So fragile. So beautiful and I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you. I may not biologically be your mother BB. But I have loved you strongly and will continue to do so until my last breath. Do you hear me BB?" Lea softly lifted his chin so he could meet her gaze.

BB saw her passion and love for him within her eyes. He hugged her tighter and cried. "Now BB... for what's happened to you, do you fear the outside?".

"What!? No! What happened to Grover and his mother Hanna is unforgiveable! There are probably a lot more people out there just like Hanna! Grieving for there children that they lost to the darkness! Now I know what I want to do! I will travel the world finding those who lost there children and help them! No matter what!" BB determined. Leia began to softly laugh and pat BB on the head. For a second BB saw Leia's aura. It was pure white with golden flecks infused within it. "When your ready to venture the world, you'll know young BB" Leia kissed his forehead. BB blushed. "Come. Poe is back! He brought sweet bread" Leia took his hand and walked back to camp with BB leaning on her.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

It had been about a day and half since Rey had come across BB. As he lay in the stables, BB chewed on a bit of hay. He ran a slight fever. Rey tried to do her best to take care of him when she could. She had to tend to her keeper Unkar Plutt first and sneak off when the time was right while he was drunk or sleeping or just preoccupied with some... guests. BB heard the barn door creak open. He quickly covered himself in hay. "Hey pssst! It's me! Rey!". BB uncovered himself. "I brought you what I could. It isn't much but its chicken soup! It should help your fever!" Rey gleefully said as she approached BB with a clay bowl of soup. BB immediately began devouring it. "Slow down, you'll get sick!" Rey had a concerned look on her face. BB felt bad and slowed down, enjoying the salty taste. "That's better, let me rebandage your feet" Rey said as she did so. BB only stared at her as he ate. "Still not going to talk? At least tell me your name" Rey quietly said as she worked. BB studied Rey a little harder, he had been out of it from exhaustion and the fever but now he could really take a look.

She was young. Very young to BB but he was even younger. She had hazel eyes that made him unravel inside. They were so young and kind. She kept her hair up in 3 neat buns. He loved the color of her chestnut hair. It would look even more lovelier BB bet when her hair was down. "All done!" Rey exclaimed. BB hadn't even noticed how fast and efficiently Rey worked on him. Her touch was gentle. From the looks of it, the skin that remained uncovered by Rey's outfit hinted at old wounds and faded scars. Not doubt from Unkar Plutt. No wonder she seemed to have a lot experience with bandages. BB's heart ached. "Hows the soup?" Rey sat herself down with a thump. Before BB could nod with satisfaction, Rey's stomach gurgled. Rey blushed and started to laugh. BB pushed the bowl into her hands. "Eh? No, no little one, its for you!" Rey tried pushing the bowl back into his hands. "BB" BB said. "Eh? Come again? BB? Is that your name?". BB slowly nodded. Rey abruptly placed a kiss on BB's forehead. Before he knew it, his cheeks blushed a furious red.

After Rey pulled back a smile spread across her face. BB engraved the image of her smiling into his heart. When she smiled, BB's world seemed to light up despite what occurred a day and half ago. It made him forget the evil he saw even only just for a moment. Because in her smile, the whole world was there as it was meant to be. BB wasn't sure if he was still delirious from his fever, but for a split second, BB could see the aura of pure white and golden flecks flowing around Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLERS ~~~~~
> 
> Next chapter will be all for Rey, promise :)
> 
> Feedback is very appreciated!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Rey of Light: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey.

Rey doesn't remember her life before the age of 8 years old. She remembers when she was reborn into her current state. 'Come back! Come back!' she had begged. To whom she was yelling for, she does not remember. The man she would come to call disgustingly 'home' was a man named Unkar Plutt. A beast of a man, Unkar looked at her unsympathetically as she called out. When Rey finally realized who ever had left wasn't coming back, she hung her head low and followed Unkar into his shabby farmhouse.

"Alright you burden of a girl! I've agreed to take you in and hide you, but I never agreed for you to be here scott free! From now on, you'll be doing the cooking, the cleaning and anything else I require for you to do! Straight to the point yea? Get my bath ready!" Unkar yelled. Rey couldn't understand why he was yelling at all. He could say stuff without yelling couldn't he? Rey stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Move!" Unkar shouted, striking her face. Rey cried out and the force of his hand knocked her tiny body to the ground.

"Your tear's are useless here" he lowered himself to her level. Afraid she was going to get hit again, Rey inched back. "Stop. Crying. You do what I say when I say it. Look at me! I'll let you get off easy this time _girl_. Prepare my bath and make your way to your bedroom for the night. It's at the far back of the house where you won't be seen by my guests unless called for. Tomorrow I will have none of this. You will promptly rise at 6:00, have my morning bath ready by 6:30, my clothes are in the linen closet marked with 3 lines etched into the wood, have those set up for me in my room while I take a bath, 7 is when I want my breakfast done, 10 pieces of bacon, crisp, 3 eggs over easy, 2 buttered toast, 1 toasted bread with jam, and 3 spice sausages for the road. I have business to attend to in town. I will leave at 8:00. I expect of you to clean the dishes, dust the furniture, mop the floors, do the laundry and attend to Lulu in the farm. Clean the bathroom as well and be done by 2:00. Have a chicken stew be done by 2:15 for my late lunch. You may go off to your room and do as you please. _In your room._ 7, I expect you to be making beef curry with a side of mashed potatoes. Have my evening bath ready by 7:30. And _girl,_ do not, I repeat do not, go into the basement. Okay good, I hope you have that all remembered. Off you go" Unkar gave Rey a nasty crooked smiled.

Rey, scared to even move, forced herself off the ground and hurried into the unfamiliar halls of the farmhouse. She felt dizzy with stress and anxiety. 'Bathroom, bathroom!' Rey opened 3 doors before finding the right one. The bathroom was average sized. One toilet, one shower/bath and a sink. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months. There was dirt layered and crusted on the bottom of the bath tub. The toilet had foul odor and the sink was equally disgusting with Unkar's shavings. Rey felt dirty just standing there. Rey knew she wanted to get out of here immediately so she set off to fill the bathtub. She turned both knobs and watched hypnotically as the bathtub began to be filled with warm water. It was soothing in an odd way watching the water run and make the dirt below disappear. She twisted the knobs off and left the bathroom.

Before Rey could open her mouth, she bit her tongue. Was she supposed to call for Unkar when it was ready? What was she supposed to call him? Mr. Unkar? Sir Unkar? She wasn't sure. "Lord Unkar, your bath has been prepared" she softly yelled. Heavy footsteps could be heard nearing her. Rey turned to see Unkar. "Address me as Lord Plutt. You may go to the kitchen and help yourself to the bread that's on the counter. I have no need for dinner tonight. I'm going out drinking" Unkar slammed the bathroom door shut. Rey stood there. Dumbfounded. Though he did not say, Rey knew better and looked for the linen closet marked with 3 lines. It contained 5 outfits. All similar to eachother. 'At least there won't be a lot of laundry...' Rey grabbed an outfit and took off to Unkar's bedroom. She had discovered it while trying to find the bathroom. It wasn't much larger then the bathroom. It held of course, one queen sized bed, and one dresser made out of plain looking wood.

Rey carefully layed out Unkar's clothes and left. 'My room is at the far back of the house?' Rey walked quickly not wanting to run into Unkar if he should be done with his bath. Rey didn't feel like eating at all. When she reached the far end of the house, a black wooden door was there to greet her. Shivering with anticipation, Rey opened the rickety door. It was smaller then the bathroom. A twin bed with metal framing invited her for a sit. The bed had a blanket surprisingly made out of warm fuzzy polyester. The mattress was bare with no stains. Rey was grateful for that. Rey found that the bed had drawers built into the bottom of it. She opened one and found nothing. She opened the next and still nothing. The last one however, did contain a quill pen with a metal tip. There was no ink to be found. Rey threw herself onto the bed, fiddling with the quill pen absentmindedly.

The reality of the situation hit like a ton of bricks. Why was she here? Where was her mother? Her father? How come she can't remember them? A part of her was telling her she knew she had to be here for the better or something was going to... going to what? Happen? What was worse then being here? Was she supposed to stay here forever? Were her parents, whoever they were or where ever they went, come back for her? Afraid that Unkar was going to hear her, she cried into her blanket. Why couldn't she even remember her last name? All these thoughts and more, tortured her mind until the first ray of lights filtered into her room. She hadn't noticed the small window in the corner of her small bedroom. Rey took the metal tipped quill and scratched a line inside one of the drawers of her bed.

'Its probably 6... already?' Rey hoped to god she could still remember what Unkar wanted done today. Stepping out of the room, Rey could smell the stench of whiskey and vodka wafting through the house. She couldn't remember hearing him leave or coming back.

"Rey" Unkar said her name in a whisper. Rey jumped, terrified from his approach from behind as well as wondering if she was late on preparing his bath. Unkar roared with laughter. "It just turned 6 girl, calm down'. Rey calmed down, as much as an 8 year old could. "Hmm? Whats with the look girl! Speak!" Unka noticed displeasingly. "Uhm well uhm... I was wondering, I have a lot to do, but if its possible... will I get to have chance to go with you into town one day?" Rey nibbled her bottom lip. "Your one stupid girl aren't you? I'd be foolish to take you to town right now. Though you would probably catch a nice price... No! I cannot take you into town Rey and as matter fact, you will not be leaving this property for a very long time Rey". "B-b-ut why!?" Rey cried. "What did this lady do... completely erase your mind of the last 2 months?" Unkar muttered more to himself. "W-what?" Rey asked. "Nothing! Rey. Rey. Rey. You can't leave because it's dangerous for someone of your age to be seen. Your with me so I can hide and protect you from the outside. Rey. You are one of the last children living on Earth. The rest were taken. Kidnapped. By magicals! Every last one should be hunted and killed, animals they are. But you see that is why you must stay here. That is why you can't leave the property. Out there, you'll be taken, sold, who know's what might happen to you out there. But lucky you, your with me. Now that's that. Go prepare my bath, your late already" with that Unkar stole to his room.

'I'm one of the last children living on Earth...? How is that possible? And magicals? Does he mean people with magic? Elves, witches, enchantresses, wizards... gosh there are so many different kinds of magical beings... True Knights! Oh how glorious those magical beings are but why would anyone want to steal children?" Rey's little head tried desperately to wrap itself around it. Rey tugged and turned the bath facets on. 'Matter of fact... why would someone want to kidnap me? So that's why my mother or whomever left me. To protect me... But for how long must I stay here...' sighing Rey turned the facets off. "Lord Plutt your bath is ready!". "Stop that screeching will ya, I'm starting to feel that vodka" Unkar came out of his room. He looked at Rey up and down. "How old are you girl?" he asked. "I'm 8 Lord Plutt" Rey became suddenly shy. "Hmm pretty girl you are... too bad I can't sell you... Probably will be a beauty when your older" Unkar muttered to himself while brushing heavily past Rey. He slammed the bathroom door shut and then abruptly opened it back up. "You will take a bath today girl, you look filthy and I have a change of plans today. Go about everything as I told you but at 7 make extra helpings of beef curry and mashed potatoes. I'm having company" again Unkar slammed the door shut without a word from Rey.

'Extra helpings? With all the food he seems to eat, there won't be any extra helpings' Rey couldn't help but giggle out loud. 'At least I can still laugh' Rey thought as she set out to her new reality.

\-------------------------------------

Rey had barely anytime left to shower by the time she finished her chores. The clock read 1:30 and Unkar's late lunch was already stewing and Rey put it on low heat while she went to wash. Rey regretted not sleeping the night before. Her tiny child body was already extremely sore from the chores, not used to this kind of labor she was putting it through. Rey spent a good 45 minutes scrubbing the bottom of the bathtub but she be damned if she soaked in it. So she put the shower on instead. She noticed her bruised knees from todays labor and sighed. Turning her face to the running water from above Rey tried to drown herself in another world. It was somehow natural and familiar within her imagination. She was a Knight in white armor. Her sword was magnificent, its blade glowed an icy blue- it made Rey very sad all of a sudden. So she turned of the water, dryed herself up and finished stewing the chicken.

Plutt arrived when he said he would, he ate and didn't say much to Rey. A grunt here and there for Rey to give him more chicken stew. He didn't tell her anything about where he had been or what he had been doing and Rey knew he wasn't going to tell her anything, even if she asked. She knew this is what it was going to be like for her, for however long she was here for. Rey went off to her room and fiddled with the quill pen, scratching another mark into the drawer. When 7 approached, Rey made extra helpings of beef curry and mashed potatoes and wondered who was coming by. Rey got her answer when she saw two very revealing females walk into the farmhouse. "Crisha! Hunny! Come in, come in, dinner is ready!" Rey doesn't thinks she's ever seen a man so happy before, especially a man like Unkar Plutt. "Unkar. Who is this small person in your house? A child?" Rey thinks the one called Crisha is talking. "No no don't be silly! She's a house maid and a midget. I won her in a poker game but what the man didn't tell me was that she was horribly disfigured! That's why she's wearing the face cover, can't have her putting people off, especially you two ladies" Unkar roared.

'So that's how he wants play it' Rey thought as she served Hunny and Crisha. She was sure Crisha was the one with black hair down to her lower black and had a purple robe on... sorta. It was dangerously on the verge of opening up to reveal what lay underneath. The purple robe was nothing more then a tiny mini dress. Crisha was heavily drawn with black makeup all around her eyes. She had big red lips. Hunny was blonde. And very short. She wore a black robe but it covered her chest more appropriately but had the length of a mini dress just as Crisha's robe. Hunny wore no makeup. But she sure as hell giggled a whole lot.

"Unkarrrrr I'm bored, I wanna see your maid's disfigured face! It must be so disgusting!" Hunny giggled while sitting on Unkar's lap. "Oh my hunny bunny it'll surely put you off when I want you turned on" Unkar purred into her neck. Rey didn't know how much more she could take of this disgusting group, she was definitely not eating once again for the night. "Is she that ugly? Does she have scars or something! Oh! No! Big moles and giant cysts!" Crisha chimed in. "Oooooh was she born ugly and gross? Is she a burn victim! With disgusting skin like that I would kill myself!" Hunny dramatically swooned. They were starting to get under Rey's skin. She politely filled Unkar's cup with more whiskey. "Ugly servant girl, mine too!" Crisha rudely smacked Rey's head to get her attention. That was it for Rey. Especially after what she has been through the last two days and the stress of today's chores. Before anyone could blink, Rey tore off her face cover and exploded. "My name is REY. REY. AND I'M NOT UGLY. I DONT HAVE SCARS, BIG MOLES OR ANYTHING ELSE LIKE THAT!" Rey threw the silver pitcher of whiskey on the ground. "AND YOU CAN GET YOUR CUP OF WHISKEY YOURSELF!". Dead silence followed Rey's outburst. Hunny's mouth was agape and Crisha stared in disbelief.

Rey slowly looked to Crisha and then Hunny... then to Unkar. Unkar had a storm in his eyes and anger that looked like it would blow the whole farmhouse up. Unbelievably Crisha began to laugh. "Unkar... Unkar this child... is she's yours? No? My god she's a feisty one!" Crisha laughed. Unkar seemed to relax considerably. Rey stood frozen to the ground, dumbfounded. "Why would you lie to us about her? Huh Unkaaarrr" Hunny playfully snuggled Unkar. "Yes why hide her? She's quite pretty" Crisha commented while approaching Rey. She began to play with Rey's chestnut hair. Rey wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps clean her spill and refill it with more whiskey and hope to god Unkar would let this pass. "Well you ladies know why she must be hidden, with that darkness business and all" Unkar muttered. "Yes, yes, but Unkar... she's soooo pretty... so innocent and young... were not getting girls like these anymore since what happened" Crisha smelled Rey's hair. Rey became incredibly still and uncomfortable. "What do you mean?" Unkar straightened himself up while shaking off Hunny.

"You know exactly what I mean. Young, pretty, _rare,_ she would catch a high price indeed. What do you say Unkar? We could be rich. Forget any debts with Hunny and I's pimp, we sell her, split 3 ways, we would be halfway to Coruscant by the time anyone noticed we were gone" Crisha smiled crookedly at Unkar. Rey wanted to run and hide. She cursed herself for being so stupid and losing her temper, now look where it got her. "Rey go to your room. I have business to attend to here. Don't come out until called for" Unkar's voiced carried sickly tone. Rey couldn't get out of there fast enough as stumbled blindly to her room. "stupid!" Rey cried into her blanket. Now Unkar was going to sell her and if she thought things weren't going to get any worse, she was wrong and she brought this on herself for being so stupid, for losing her temper and ripping off her face cover. She would clean everyday, every second, cook 1000 meals in a day for Unkar if meant he wasn't going to sell her.

Rey tried to calm herself down as she opened her bedroom door a crack to listen to the conversation in the kitchen. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she heard laughter. 'No....' Rey cried. She was startled by a loud crash and a shrill scream. Rey stood glued to the floor as two female screams echoed throughout the house. There was a lot of loud banging, something hard met flesh, again and again. Then there was nothing. No sound. No banging. Just silence. Rey closed her door. She fell onto the ground and a peaceful light took her.

For however long Rey stood sleeping, Unkar was busy all hours of the night cutting. Cutting and cleaning. Cutting and cleaning. Cleaning and disposing, cleaning and disposing. When he finished, Rey was just beginning to stir. "Rey" he gave one big shout. Rey shot up from the floor, barely able to stand on her sore legs and tense body. She made it to the kitchen, Unkar kept is back to her. "Lord Plutt, I'm... here" Rey winced. Rey looked around her. There was a purple robe scrunched up in the corner by the stove. Rey immediately felt sick. "Rey. Before we had guests last night, what did I say to you?" Unkar asked still facing away. Swallowing her fear but not giving her any relief from the knot in her throat, Rey gave him his answer. "You said to be absolutely silent. Keep your face cover on at all times and be polite" Rey stuttered. "Did you do any on that?" Unkar asked. Rey shook her head no and realized he couldn't see that. "No Unkar." "No. No is right Rey. No is right" he whispered that last part.

Unkar turned around and Rey dry heaved. Her stomach shriveled from the lack of food. Unkar looked like he stepped out of a slaughter house. "Look. Look at me Rey and never forget what you see" with that Unkar took his belt off and began beating Rey. Rey cried and begged for mercy. "YOU WILL WEAR YOUR FACE COVER AT ALL TIMES WHEN WE HAVE GUESTS AND IN PUBLIC. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY WHEN I SAY IT. YOU WILL OBEY AND QUESTION NOTHING. LET ME HEAR YOU SAY YES REY" Unkar screamed again and again. Rey just screamed while his metal clip from his belt struck her over and over again. Rey felt every sting, could feel every bruise explode onto her skin after each strike, she could hear him and herself and everything around her. Rey was here and she wasn't here at all. When the beating stopped, Rey could hear Unkar telling her to clean herself up. He walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Rey cradled herself into a ball and sobbed. Hurt, bruised, scarred, grateful. Grateful to still be alive and grateful to have not been sold. But she swore when the right time appeared, she would leave this place forever and never come back.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Unkar washed himself off in the shower. Then he soaked into a hot bath. He hadn't done what he done last night in over 20 years. He hoped he wasn't too sloppy from the hiatus to get rid of the evidence. That damn girl he thought. It was all her fault he had to do what he did to those beauties. The only source of fun he had around here but after the deal he made with that girls mother, he had to make sure she was safe from the outside. But that's the thing isn't it? Safe from the outside but not from him. Because he wasn't the outside now was he? As long as he kept her alive, he was fine. After all if she died, he was would die too. Unkar soaked away.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The years went by fast and slow, slow and fast for Rey. She did as she was told, she cooked, cleaned and did everything else Unkar told her to do. She passed her time with her imagination and her dreams. Unkar gave her beatings when ever he found something unpleasant about her work. But Rey stopped crying, she stopped making sounds when the belt struck her and the only satisfying thing Unkar would get, were the fresh bruises on her skin. Rey was almost empty shell of a person by the time she was 13. One early day, Rey experienced pain in her lower belly and was bewildered to find blood coming from her... private part. Alarmed she tried stop the bleeding with one of her old robes from when she was 10. Unkar, noticing Rey's tardiness in preparing his bath, stormed to her room.

Before he could start yelling, he found her on the ground, crying for once in a very long time. He saw her double over in pain and saw the mattress had a bloody stain on it. He put two and two together. He put his hand to his face and dragged it along his cheek. "Lord Plutt... I think I'm dying" Rey whimpered. "No girl, Your not dying. You have gotten your first period. That means you will bleed once a month for 3 or 5 days, give or take. You'll also experience pain in your uhhh I don't know, below your stomache, this is called cramps, UGHHHHH anyways my mother said this when you become a woman. I' going to stop talking about this now. Were going into town! Get your coat! And keep that robe down there, I don't need you bleeding all over the carriage into town. There will pick you up... things for your period. I'd go alone but it's just to unmanly and embarrassing for me to do it. So I'll send you in, its _your_ period after all ugh. Face cover as well girl and hurry" Plutt left her on the ground to pull herself together.

Rey could barely manage to stand up. She didn't want to move. At all. 'I'm a woman now because I'm bleeding from... there? That makes no sense' Rey winced. 'Well thank god I'm not dying- and did he say were going into town!!?' Rey found the strength to become excited. She quickly pull her coat out of the drawer and fastened her face cover on. Plutt was already waiting in the carriage. "Hmm. Your getting quite... womanly now that I look at you. Curves and breasts, your also getting taller. Bah! Were going to have to get you new robes that fit! Blasted, I can't have my guests fawning over you in those short rags, there becoming to revealing with how big your getting" Unkar muttered. "Were going to have to get you something big, shapeless, dulllll". Rey found herself even more excited. It almost made her forget about the cramps. She hadn't been off the property since she came to Plutt when she was 8, even then she doesn't remember the outside. Not even the town. All she remembers are the general things. Like gardens, buildings, the ocean, shops, nothing very specific.

The trip to town was tedious at best. Even Unkar dozed off until he heard the townspeople. Rey wanted to hop off right then and there in excitement. Unkar parked the carriage and gripped onto Rey tightly. "Stay by my side at all times. Do not take off your face cover". It was hard for Rey to really soak up the scenery of the town. The buildings were semi tall, no more then three stories, with shop stack onto shop and apartments stacked onto shops. And the people. So many people. Unkar was walking pretty fast for Rey before she could stare long enough and study everything around her in awe. "Here we are" Unkar stopped in front of a shop. Painted on the front it read "Mary's Medical needs for Melancholy women". 'How lovely' Rey sarcastically thought. "Here, take these credits and get in and out" Unkar handed to Rey and pushed her into the shop. She stood there frozen, unsure of herself for once in a long time.

A woman about the age of 45 came from the back and to the counter. "Yes dear how may I help you?" she asked Rey. Rey looked her name tag. 'Mary. "I-I have my period" Rey blurted out. "Well that's fine and dandy dear but what do you want?" Mary asked again. "Uh- uh uhm whatever..." Rey never felt more embarrassed. "Pads? Tampons? Cups?" Mary was clearly getting impatient. Rey had no idea what any of those were so she just picked one. "Pads". That sounded a lot less scarier then the word tampon and less confusing then cups. "Alright. Gimme a moment" Mary went off to the back. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. While Mary was in the back, Rey went to look out the shop window. She saw Unkar standing there looking at his pocket watch. Off to the side, she saw two very mean looking men approach Unkar by his let and right side. Unkar noticed them immediately and seemed to recognize them.

Rey couldn't here a single word, but one of the men put a what seemed to be a gun to Unkar's side. Unkar's mouth shut closed as they walked him into the unsuspecting crowd. He looked back for a quick moment and spied Rey in the window. 'I'll be right back' he mouthed. Rey was at a sudden loss. "Dearie. That'll be 6 credits" Rey jumped and turned around to face Mary who, Rey assumed, held out pads to her. Rey look to see how many Credits Unkar had given and realized he had given 500 credits. She nearly dropped all of it from shock. Rey handed her 6 credits and rushed out of the store quickly, but not quickly enough as she heard Mary muttered "What a weird woman". Rey quickly stuffed these things called pads into her beat up messenger bag. She looked around. No one was staring at her, everyone was going around the marketplace as usual. There was conversations of haggling, clinks of restaurant utensils and people going about there business. Rey felt her blood and realized she need somewhere to put these pads on. She couldn't wait for Unkar to come back, she had to change now!

She remembers seeing a flash of instructions on the pad box. That she was thankful for. She reached into her messenger bag, gripping the box for reassurance. Before she could make it to one of the public toilets a voice screamed at her to hault. She thought it was Unkar for a moment. Turning around she found herself face to face with a Knight. Anyone within earshot froze and turned to see the spectacle. "You there. Woman. What is it that your reaching for in you bag hmm? Take your arm out slowly with object in hand" the Knight demanded of her while he drew his sword. This isn't what Rey imagined a Knight to be. Not at all. Rey slowly took her arm out of the bag with the box of pads in her hand. She lifted her hand up for him to see. The Knight stared at it blankly and then roared with laughter. Those who had stopped to watch the spectacle roared with him. Rey had officially been humiliated today. Thank god for the face cover. "Maiden. Remove your face cover". Oh no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late thanksgiving everybody. Enjoy this chapter and sorry for the lateness. Things are going to get much darker and much more interesting I PROMISE.
> 
> Leave a comment below for what you thought about this chapter!


	6. Words Never Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe has little to fear... well except the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post every Tuesday but that shit aint happening xD  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

For Poe Dameron, a Resistance Knight under Leia Organa's leadership, he feared little of what humankind had become. He had only hope to look towards the future and restore what once was. Things had become a lot more complicated since then, especially being dragged about by a man in black armor riding a horse that could fly. "Heya! Can you land this thing!? I'm gonna be sick!" Poe shouted over the roaring wind zipping in his ears. He was surprised the Knight heard his pleas and quicker then lightning, landed the steed into the earth below. The horse's rider deattached himself. "Hey where are we? Who are-" Poe remembered it all. The darkness, the Dark Knights... Lor San Tekka. Oh how Poe remembered the sound his head made when it was crushed. He didn't think a human body could make such a sound. And it was all because of the man in front of him. Before Poe could get another word out, he found himself falling onto the ground. The black horse evaporating into nothing. "Warn a guy will you?" Poe muttered as the Dark Knight once again stood silent. "Come on then! What do you want!? Kylie something right? Come on then! Fight me like a True Knight! Sword to sword you bastard!" Poe spit at his feet.

" **I don't have time for your silliness Poe Dameron** " the Knight deep distorted voice silenced Poe. How could he possibly know my name Poe thought to himself. Kylo Ren lifted Poe and heaved him onto his shoulder. "Your gonna have to buy me a drink first love" Kylo was not amused by this. Poe observed his surroundings. He was unfamiliar with this terrain. There was gravel everywhere but trees sprouted from every direction. A darkness loomed in the sky. 'I just hope BB escaped. Forgive me Leia... I will not fail you' Poe felt a surge of strength within him. " **We'll see about that Poe Dameron** " Ren said darkly. "What- startled by Kylo, Poe's surroundings began to change. The strange environment they were in began to fade away while a new one took its place. Where there was the sky, a stoned ceiling took its place, where there were trees, there were now stoned walls stained in a suspicious red and claw marks, where there was the gravel, was now perfectly symmetrical stones. Two chains fell from somewhere above and Kylo lifted Poe like he was nothing. He strapped Poe's wrists into the chains above. "Seriously, you gotta buy me a drink first haha... ha..... nice chamber you have here" Poe said. Kylo Ren unsheathed his red glowing sword. "Do what you want you damn fool! Check my skin, I've been beaten more times then I can remember, I have scars all across my body from torture, if you think I'll talk you have another thing coming!". "I'll die before I talk!".

" **I'm not here to make you talk Poe Dameron. What I want is inside your head, you body may be tough, but your mind, not so much** **. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing for death** " Kylo lifted his sword, its tip burning into the middle of Poe's forehead. Poe screamed in agony. Though the sword had barely punctured his skin, it was like a wildfire in his head. Kylo let go of his sword and it stood in place. If it was not for the screaming fire in Poe's head he'd be struck in awe on how the sword was able to stay up in the air unassisted. Poe's eyes rolled in the back of his head and suddenly he could see his mother. His sweet mama- no! She was dead! Poe fought the image of her and brought himself back to the chamber. " **Oh I do love a fighter. It's always a pleasure of mine to break a man in two. Fight a little harder Poe, it will only prolong the inevitable, I'm on a tight schedule though... Ah oh well, I like to take my time** " Kylo stepped back from Poe and put his arms behind his back. Slowly he paced around the chamber. Poe swears the sword burned even brighter and dug into his forehead. Again he screamed in agony. He could see his mother again. This time it felt even more real. "No! No stop it!". But the image of his mother remained and slowly it came to life.

It had been a day like any other. Poe was 14. His little brother 6. His name was Alexander and despite the age gap, Poe spent most his time with him. But on this particular day, Poe had skipped school and let his mother pick up Alexander. Poe knew he'd be in big trouble when he got home but when was he not? He could see Alexander in the window with his big mischievous smile. Yes, just another day like any other. "Poe Dameron, young man what did I tell you about skipping school? Where were you? Off with those delinquents, messing with those broken trainers in the junkyard again!?" his mother abruptly shouted while opening the front door. "One day mama, I will make one of those fly again" Poe laughed. "Over my dead body you will! No one's been able to fly one of those in years! But thank the maker we don't even need them anymore. They were used in terrible times... times I hope we never see again" Poe came in and gave his mother a big hug.

"Poe! You big meanie! You didn't come to get me with ma! OR come and get me to skip school! I wanna see a trainer Poe! Pleasseeeeee" Alexander came to plead with Poe. There mother shot Poe a dirty look. "See what kind of influence you are on your brother! Next thing you know he'll be skipping school on his own! Get your butt into the bath. I have dinner to make!" his mother gave them both a stern look before leaving for the kitchen. "So you want to see a trainer Alexander?" Poe whispered to him while getting down to his height. "Yes!" he said with child like wonder. "I'll take you one day when ma isn't expecting us home anytime soon" Poe winked. "You know how they work right? A-wing trainers there called. They were flown by two people. But they had to be two very special people, with a very strong bond. That was the only way you could fly them".

Alexander's eyes grew wide with realization and excitement. "Poe! Poe we could fly one together!" Alex squealed quietly. Poe chuckled and patted his head. "Exactly what I was thinking kid. But lets go help mom with dinner, I can tell she's madder at me then she's showing". Alexander jumped onto Poe's back and they headed to the kitchen.

 

Poe snapped back from his memories. Tears streamed from his eyes. They felt hotter then the sword that dug into his forehead. His body feeling extremely exhausted. "Please.... Please I'm begging you. Stop. Please just stop" Poe crumbled. " **Then give me what I want** " Kylo stopped pacing and stood before Poe in full height. His black armor intimidatingly black. Poe stared into his voidless mask. Poe felt himself wanting to give in. It would be so easy. But like his everyone had ever said, Poe was a fighter. Poe knew what he was fighting for and he was not going to break. " **So be it. Lets dig a little deeper shall we?** " Kylo nonchalantly waved his hand. His sword turning counter clockwise. Poe screamed in agony. The room became fuzzy as his own screams faded from his ears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years! Don't be mad at me T_T
> 
> Quick update, sorry it's so short, I've been working on this chapter for like a month and was seriously stuck. 
> 
>  
> 
> What did you think? Comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!


	7. What They Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much more is at stake. For everyone.

"BB, how old are you?" Rey softly asked BB while playing with his mousy white hair. BB remained silent. Every know and then Rey would ask him simple questions like where was he from, where was his parents. But all she got was silence. The only word he had spoken since he woke was his name. "I don't know where I'm from...or who my parents are. I don't even know how old I am to be honest. I think I'm 19? You must be at least 7... I think. I've never met anyone as young as me or even younger. I didn't even think there was anyone younger" Rey sighed. BB just looked at her. Rey pressed her lips against his forehead. "Mmm... still a little warm... BB..?" Rey hesitated to ask her next question.

"What... what were you running from in such a state?". BB's color drained a little. Rey could only speculate what BB had been running from. Maybe people who wanted sell his young body or maybe something else. What could have been worse? "Rey!!! Where are you girl!?" Rey heard Unkar out in the yard. "BB hide!" she quickly threw hay onto BB as he struggled to conceal his body. The big hulk of a man known as Unkar threw the barn door open. "Rey what are you doing?" his words sluggish. He had been on a 3 day binge so far which gave Rey a bit of a break. When he was drunk he could Rage even worse but Rey knew if she stayed out of sight, she wouldn't even cross his mind. She wondered what made him think of her. 

"I'm out of whiskey!" Unkar burped. Ah so that was it. "G-go into town, buy me 3 gallons of whiskey. Should cost you 250 credits. Gharrets Place as usual and don't think of using the money for anything else. I won't make the same mistake twice" he said as he threw the credits at her. Rey bowed her head in response. Unkar turned back and was about to leave when he quickly sobered up for a moment. "Girl, why are you in the barn?". "Just uh bleeding" Rey stiffened. Unkar immediately became disgusted and left. BB popped his head out of the hay. He looked at Rey up and down, trying to figure out where Rey was bleeding? Laughing Rey patted his head. "I'll tell you when your older". "Stay out of sight BB, I'll be back I promise" she patted his head.

BB looked out to her longing to tell her to stay but the words wouldn't come. Rey smiled "Everything will be fine". Oh how BB wanted that to be true. With that, Rey left the barn. BB laid back into the hay. What if something happens to Rey just like Poe... BB shook his head. No he mustn't think like that. Poe knew how to handle himself. It was up to BB now to get the map back to Leia. But he knew he was going to need help. Maybe... maybe Rey would come with him. Yes she could help him and BB could get her away from that nasty man Unkar. BB dreamed away. He was so tired lately, he hated closing his eyes because he saw the nightmares. The horses that rained from the sky and Poe's screams. BB melted into the hay. 

Rey hopped onto her white horse fastening her face cover. She took one last look at the barn and trotted away. Unkar lived in an isolated plot of land 25 minutes out from Jakku. 'Rey, what are you going to do with BB? He's a child with no one? I can't just leave him out to the wolves' Rey sighed stressed. 'Once Unkar sobers up he'll notice my absence for sure'. Rey wondered how long she could keep BB hidden. Between her chores, caring for Unkar and BB, there seemed to be no time at all. "This whole town is cursed I tell you!". A voice brought her out of her thoughts. She saw some of the townspeople walking along the path.

"These Rogue Knights won't tell us a damn thing! But I heard it I did! Screams louder then anything! Haven't heard such a thing since the war!" the old lady talked with her companion. Rey heard the other chatter among the townspeople. As she passed by she heard words here and there. "I'm telling you! It was just like that night! When all the children were taken! It was like all the color and light were just... gone!". "I dn't knw wut e'ry body is talkin 'bout. I'm sure is histeria. Them knights er sure to h've dene this. Won't even ellow anybod to go into de marketplace to see wut them dene". 'The marketplace? What have the Rogue Knights done now?' Rey frowned.

She rushed the horse along. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she passed the usual buildings. There was a rather large group of people at the marketplace gates. "Let us in! My husband was in here the other night and he didn't return home!" "My brother didn't come either! What have you done you murderers!" Three Rogue Knights unsheathed their swords and walked to the marketplace gates. "Disperse at once!" they ordered. "Or what!?" an man yelled. A Rogue Knight hit the man in his gut with the handle of his sword. The group of people backed away, scared to be the next target of it or worse. 

"You will disperse now! Anyone more words on this matter and they will be killed" an older Rogue Knight stepped into view. "The marketplace will be opened tomorrow, now go". The crowd momentarily stood still but thought better and started to leave. Some had to be pulled away by others. "My husband... those monsters". "We can't do anything about it... they'll kill us all...". Rey tightened her hands on horses reigns. 'Knights... they don't deserve the title!' Rey hopped off the horse and tied him up on a nearby station. "I'll be back boy... be good" she whispered into his ear.

The surrounding areas of the marketplace were rather empty of people. A rare occasion. Rey slipped her sandals off and stuffed them into her satchel. She cracked her knuckles and began climbing the closest brick building. Good thing they weren't neatly placed as she made her way up. When she finally reached the top, she could still only see above the Knights that guarded the marketplace gates. 'Shit, I'm going to have to get higher and stay low... its daytime afterall'. Rey found her target, a four story Inn about 4 buildings down. Rey judged the height and distance to be hard but doable. 

She took her run and let herself fly. She landed too hard for her liking. 'I'm so rusty' Rey stretched. 3 more buildings to go. This time she ran faster and jumped higher. The roof came up uneven and Rey slid onto her butt. Rey was getting fustrated. She redid her hair into one tangly bun. 'Alright come on Rey, you got this!'. 2 buildings left. Rey took 2 practice runs to the edge before deciding her speed. When she let herself fly she landed perfectly onto the next building but didn't stop for a victory or any pause as she jumped to the next building. Still no pause as she went for the 4 story Inn.

This was a mistake. Misjudging the height, she clawed for a brick as she slid down the wall of the inn. Rey grabbed onto a window ledge on the outside of the 3rd floor. Her heart pounded with adrenaline. She looked down and saw the inn keeper feeding the pigs, oblivious to Rey above. Rey looked up and scanned the bricks above her. Again she climbed her way up. She reached a wall lamp and swung her weight to the ledge of the roof. Finally she had reached the roof. She collapses onto the roof and breathes heavily. 'Man I'm out of shape' she stared at the sky. Sun was already setting. 

Hopping up she was finally able to see all of the Marketplace. Rey nearly vomits. Bodies are being placed onto a wagon by Rogue Knights. Most of the marketplace is scorched. Blood paints the walls. "Dear Maker!" Rey cries silently. They throw the bodies with no respect on top of each other. "I wanna know what unit was posted here and I want to know now!" a lead Rogue Knight arrives on horse surrounded by others assigned to him. Rey can tell he's completely above anyone else in the whole village of Jakku Knights. His silver armor has one giant red mark across the chest. 

"Sir! Unit Bladley and Johnson were assigned to the marketplace!" someone answered him "And where are they now?" The leader asked. "Dead sir". "Did no one survive!? Did no one see what happened!?" he yelled about. "One.. sir. He's rather in a shaken state and he isn't making any sense sir!". "I don't give a damn! I want to know what happened here and I want to know now." The Rogue Knights dragged an old man from a nearby burnt out food stall. He was mumbling to himself. The leader unmounted his horse. "You! Tell me what happened here". "The sky.. the sky! Oh the sky... Horses, riders of death everywhere! God, they were everywhere, like the Apocalypse! Like the darkness that took the babies! He was death and we were his prey..." the old man cried.

"I told you sir, he's talking nonsense" a knight pointed to the leader. The leader drew his sword and pointed it to the mans neck. 'God please' Rey looked on helpless. "Nonsense old man! Who killed one of my units!" The leader demanded. "Death. Death came from the skies. God must have left the heavens long ago when the babies were taken.... So many Dark Knights they called themselves, they said they took the children and killed them.. god please... There back! This time the darkness has come back and with Knights to take us out!" the old man grew completely hysteric. "Death has a name, Kylo Ren! And this time he won't be as forgiving as he was then when he took the children!".

"Enough!" the leader slit his throat. Rey shielded her face from the sight. The Rogue Knights in attendance began to mutter. Fear was growing within them. "No one is to speak of this! As of today, this incident is deemed Silent! Drop those bodies off and clean the place up! That is an order" the leader mounted his horse and raced away, with his unit in tow. The remaining Rogue Knights began to clean up, still muttering among themselves. Rey looked on in a shocked state. 'The darkness... death... what is happening!?'. She watched as a Knight dragged the old man's body to the nearest wagon.

There he took out a familiar looking cloth to wipe his bloodied hands. Upon further studying, Rey realized this cloth was white with orange spirals, it had been torn off a cloak. BB's cloak. 'Had BB been running from what happened here!?' she hurried off the buildings. She needed answers. Especially if it had to do with BB and the darkness. The darkness was as mysterious as her past and had everything to do with her. Rey knew that much. She collected her horse and high tailed it back to Unkar's. 

Finally arriving, Rey hopped off the horse and raced into the barn. Before she could get a word out to BB, she found Unkar holding BB by the neck. "Rey, your back. It seems we have a little guest. I also see that you've been feeding him and sheltering him without my knowledge! Stupid good for nothing girl!" Unkar shook BB and threw him on the ground. BB striked the ground hard. Crying out Rey tried to rush to his side only to be body slammed by Unkar. "I don't care what I agreed to when I took you in. Rules were not to kill you! But I can hurt you!" Unkar ripped off Rey's robes. 

"No!" Rey tried to cover her exposed breasts. Unkar reached for her crotch. "Please Unkar, not like this!" Rey cried. "It's about time Rey! Your old enough! Your still pretty and young, there are no more girls like you anymore!". Before Unkar could do much else, he was hit over the head with a shovel. Unkar tumbled off Rey, and Rey quickly got up to take the shovel away from BB. "Get behind me BB!" Rey pushed him back. "I have taken care of you for 11 years! I should have gotten rid of you!" Unkar came charging. He knocked the shovel out of Rey's hands. She was able to evade his punch. Rey took one step back, adrenaline running throughout her body.

She crouched low and aimed her kick high. It was met with by Unkar's sternum and Unkar momentarily off balance, tripped over the shovel. His head smacked into the post behind him with all his weight. His body slumped down but didn't fall to the ground. Instead it was kept up by his head now hanging on a long nail sticking out from the Barns post. Unkar was dead. Rey was too stunned to move. She knew the nail well. She had put it there to hang up her milk bucket after she was done milking the cow. The cow was sold awhile back. Unkar was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Rey heard a sniffle and then a cry. She snapped out of it and tied her torn clothes together to cover her breasts. She went to BB and held him. She checked the back of his head to find a nasty knot and bruises around his neck. "Oh BB... oh sweet BB" she kissed his cheek and let him cry. Some part of her wanted to cry with him, cry because she had let BB get hurt and also cry for the man that never even cared for her. But she was only human after all. She looked at Unkar's body, at his face. The eyes of the man stared at nothing. 

Rey took BB's hands into hers and looked him in the eyes. "I promise you BB, I will never let another person hurt you as long as I live" again Rey kissed BB on his forehead. She squeezed his hands and something magical started to happen. Rey grew alarmed as BB's left forearm started to glow, she tried to let go of his hand but found that she couldn't. The light grew brighter and warmer and soon Rey's arm started to glow. It faded soon enough and Rey was mesmerized by the image on her forearm. She looked at BB. "Just what are you?". BB wanted to ask her the same thing. He flung himself himself into her arms.

There he felt safe and watched her pure white aura with golden flecks engulf him. Rey held onto him and stared at her arm. 'What the hell is happening?' Today was more then Rey could have ever imagined. And today she would find her answers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo Ren stepped out of his torture chamber after finally finding the much needed information from Poe Dameron's mind. The man sure knew how to fight, Kylo Ren would give him that much. " **You two. Take the prisoner to a cell** ' he ordered two Dark Knights passing by. "Well that took a long time. I should have done it myself, I would have gotten it much sooner" General Hux stepped out from the shadows. Kylo seriously doubted that. " **Tell Phasma to get me her best men, I have a child to find on Jakku** " Kylo said. "A child? But the master took them all" Hux mused.

" **This one wasn't born yet when the master took them. Now go get Phasma or do we have a problem here?** " Kylo Ren stepped forward to Hux. Hux was the only other man in the Dark Knights tall enough to match his height. "No. No problem at all" Hux sternly said clutching his fists and walking away. Kylo conjured up his black steed and rode down the darkened halls passing right through the wall and into the outside. He was quickly met by Phasma's best. 

" **We are going to Jakku. We are looking for a boy about 7 to 9 years old. That wont be to hard as there are no other children currently residing in Jakku. He has silver hair and orange eyes. Lets go!** " Kylo thundered ahead. The only thing on his mind was the boy and the map to Luke Skywalker. He would find them, no matter what.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poe Dameron was thrown into a concreted cold cell. He threw up and tried to catch his breath. 'I'm so sorry Leia... I'm so so so sorry BB'. "Psssst! Pssssssssssssssst!" Poe looked up to find a Dark Knight peeking into his cell. "I'm going to get you out of here! But only if you get me the hell out of here too!" the Dark Knight removed his helmet. Poe was surprised he wasn't some type of monster. Nope. Only human. "Who are you and why are you helping me!?" Poe demanded an answer.

"My name is... Finn. And I want out of this whole damn mess!" Finn unlocked the cell and helped Poe up. "Alright then... Finn. But on the condition we return to Jakku. You won't be able to get far without me, I know the land better than anyone! So Jakku first" Poe muttered out. "Why does everyone want to go to Jakku" Finn exasperatedly said. 'I'm coming to save you BB' Poe's strength grew a little and was able to walk on his own. 

He mounted one of the horses the Dark Knights kept in the stables. "Come on then" he told Finn. "No way. I am not getting on behind you!" Finn refused. "Hey the ladies don't mind- "Hey! You there! What are you doing with that prisoner!" Uh oh. They've been spotted. Finn distastefully mounted the horse quickly and wrapped his arms around Poe. "Never let go Finn" Poe smiled at him.

"Just go!" Finn yelled. "Hiyah!". The horse raced out into the open. They were suddenly somewhere in the forest, the sun was setting in the east today and Poe knew that was the direction Jakku was. He could hear the Dark Knights galloping behind him. "A little faster Poe!" Finned yelled over the wind and beating hooves. "Don't worry I got this! Hyah!" the horse ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below on what you thought and thanks for reading! Love you!


	8. Kylo Ren Part 1 of 2

Kylo Ren, 12 y/o

He is obedient. Strong. Loyal. And he is always angry. He doesn't know why but he is. Kylo Ren doesn't express it in words but in  _violence_. That's what makes the master notice him. He pushes Ren to become more, to become  _better_. So Kylo does.

 

Kylo Ren, 17 y/o

"I have one last test for you" the man that Kylo Ren has trusted his whole life with says. "Yes my master!" Kylo is eager, hungry for more, ready for more! Since he was 12 years old, all he'd done was train and this was the moment he had been waiting for. Kylo has no other memories before that but that has never been important for him to be curious about. What matters is now. And he has a  **purpose**.

Kylo's master rises from his throne. A rare thing to do. At first he just stands before Kylo. Silent and strong. Ren hears the distinct withdrawal of a blade. He trusts his master. In one quick swift move, his master has cut through both of Ren's shoulders. Blood is not even a second behind when it starts to spill. Keeping his eyes to the floor, Kylo notices the patterns etched into the concreted floor. It is an image of a sword. "Ren. It is time. Build your weapon!" his master commands. He's losing blood fast but all Kylo can do is focus his everlasting anger. He will not allow this to be it. His blood fills the lines of the sword. With everything he has, he reaches out to the handle etched into the ground. Ren is furious. The spilled blood boils and glows.

He faintly hears his masters voice. Yes. Yes. The sword is starting to materialize. Ren lifts it off the ground. It glows with a thousand fires. As he completely lifts it off the ground, there is a surge of never before strength coursing through him. His shoulders have stopped bleeding. The wounds have begun to close. Scars will be left. But their proof to the power he holds in his hands. The final test. Bond yourself to a weapon. This usually done with a premade weapon or forging one of your own in crystalline steel. But blood is something different. Something dark.

"Yes my student. Your training is coming to an end" his master glides back to his throne. Ren realizes he had risen to his feet. The sword pulsates in his hand. "Your sword must taste bloodshed. It must take a life.  **You** must take a life. Only then will I deem your training complete. I know you will not fail me". For a split second, Kylo sees his master smile before a shadow falls over his face. "Rest for now Kylo" he dismisses him. Kylo bangs his chest and turns to leave. A Dark Knight appears from the shadows with a sheath. The knight bows before Kylo. Kylo takes the sheath and sheathes his sword. "Enchanted by the very best" the Knight withdraws. Kylo tightens the sword to his waist. He can hear his sword call out to him.  _Take me out. I want to **kill**_. "Soon" Kylo pats his sheath.

As he makes his way to his chambers, a one Hux is standing against his doors. Of course, unfazed and unintimidated, Kylo comes to stand nose to nose with Hux. "Move" Kylo demands. "You seem to forget were equals Ren" Hux snorts. Kylo tries not laugh. Hux glances at the sword tied to his waist. "Master gave you-". 'No. I've done it Hux. I've created my own sword from my very blood. We are no longer  _equals_ Hux' Kylo speaks to him telepathically. Hux is too stunned and Kylo moves him out the way without touching him. Ren slams the door shut. He feels Hux's anger boiling on the other side.

Finally after some hesitation, Hux leaves. Kylo sits at the edge of his bed. He unsheathes is sword. It still burns bright. He touches the blade, it does not burn nor cut him. He becomes entranced by it. The glow starts to relax him into sleep. Sleep he does. In his dreams he hears a woman crying. Crying for him. When he wakes his sword had somehow been sheathed. He vaguely remembers putting it away but he does remember the woman crying out for him. Kylo misinterprets it as a vision for his future. This woman like many others shall fall to him. He was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo there was some info about Kylo :D Whatcha think? We'll be back to the present very shortly.


	9. UPDATE/INFO

Hey you guys it's Cl3v3r. I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter of CoK's in awhile (I giggled at my story's acronym).  I've been preoccupied with other things in my life as of recently so it's kind of hard to juggle what's in my head with writing a story sometimes. But please don't think I have abandoned this story, I absolutely have not!  But I love you guys very much thank you for holding on and being patient with me, while you're waiting you could go check out my twisted fairytale fanfiction called Dark Crevices.  And as I'm writing this I was thinking of changing this Star Wars fanfiction title because from the very beginning Children of Knights didn't feel very right? Like I don't know what do you think?


	10. What We Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey for the first time in a long time is unsure of herself, unsure what she should do about the mysterious image on her arm, unsure of how she can take care of BB and unsure of what's ahead. But soon enough it will all become clear.

"Mireya... Mireya come here! You will come child- from head to toe Rey bolts awake with fear boiling inside her body. A mysterious woman's voice echoes inside Rey's head "Mireya!". Rey cups her ears to rid of the sound. Whimpering she struggles to get up from the floor while clumsily looking for the candles to light. She does so after a minute.

Unkar's place remains the same even after his death. That's what catches Rey off guard. It all comes crashing down on her, ripping her to shreds and leaving her bleeding. "I killed Unkar..." she whispers to the shadows. She takes a deep breath to try not to completely break down. 'Mireya' Rey wonders who the woman was in her dreams. The name Mireya does nothing for her.

Rey scoops up a candle to light and makes her way to her room. She opens it up crack to see BB sleeping. Rey wouldn't allow BB to sleep in the barn... Unkar was still there. And she couldn't bring herself to sleep in Unkars room so she stole away to the living room floor. Rey studies BB's childish features. In his sleep he looks so much younger. When he's awake, he looks like he's seen more then anyone should see in a lifetime. Rey takes a peek at her left forearm. It's still there.

The image that BB gave her. She knew it was nothing like she had ever seen. The image itself and the way it was given to her. It glowed with warmth. It impossibly swirled with golden stars, set in two circles. One side was of the image was blue and the other red. One circle of golden stars rotated counterclockwise on the red side and the other circle of stars rotated clockwise on the blue.

For the lack of a better word it was magic. This word was foreign to Rey. The idea of it at least. She knew the world was once filled with magical beings that all have since turned their backs on this world. But for good reason. Her memories never pieced together if she had ever seen or experienced it firsthand until now. A quick and sudden flash illuminated the shaggy house. 'A thunderstorm? Haven't had those in a very long time' Rey thought as she stood to look out into the vast darkness of night. Clouds blocked the night sky stars.

'Strange' her hazel eyes focused in on the clouds. 'Why are there so many?'. Rey softly sat on the wooden floor by the window. Every now and then thunder struck to light up the house. She could only stare into nothing and think. There was so much Rey was uncertain of. What was she going to do now that Unkar was dead? How was she going to take care of BB? How can she take care of herself if Unkar wasn't here...? 'Oh god, oh god I killed him. I killed him and'...'Mireya' the whisper returned to her mind. Rey cupped her ears. "STOP! Please just stop!" She screamed over the thunder.

Suddenly in a fit of rage, an emotion she long since abandoned started to tear apart the house. Rey punched the walls, destroyed the furniture and smashed the windows. Every thing she destroyed she thought of every single moment Unkar hit her. How he humiliated her and broke her down into nothing. How she rid herself of emotion and learned in the hardest of ways to not give him the satisfaction of her pain. But there it all was. The pain, the emotion, everything that had built up in the last 11 years. He was gone, she killed him and now she was finally free.

So she let herself rage on and cry wildly into the night. "Rey! Rey! REY!" this time the voice wasn't in her head. She turned to look and BB stood in the doorway, with his big tangerine eyes that couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. "Rey" he repeated calmly. Rey's knees came crashing to the floor. BB came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not alone Rey" BB quietly said as he played with her hair. The sound of his voice carried an usher of hope, resistance, and love. "What took you so long to talk little one?" Rey inhaled, smiling a sad smile. "Rey! You're hurt!" BB pointed to her knuckles. They were skinned and bleeding from the beating she gave the house. "Sadly these are nothing compared to other injuries I have suffered" sighing she gave a quick glance at BB's neck. His neck was still raw and red from when Unkar strangled him. Rey blamed herself. If only she could have gotten to the barn sooner then BB would have never been hurt. She should have been quicker, stronger, better. If only... if only she could take away what BB had suffered.

As she cradles BB, a sense of calmness took over Rey. She kisses his forehead. That's when it happens. A glowing white aura materializes around Rey. At first she's alarmed and when she looks at BB she knows he sees it too. But Rey is immediately soothed by his expression of bliss and awe. He is not frightened but rather welcomes the aura. Somehow Rey knows deep down this is magic. That maybe she is magic but how? How can that be? She's Rey. Just regular Rey.

But here she is now with a magical image on her forearm and the purest of white aura that engulfs BB. It's too bright at first as it wraps around BB. It slowly dims and the aura is gone. BB quickly takes notice to the lack of pain he has endured the last 3 days. His throat no longer burns, his head doesn't hurt and his bruises are gone. All thanks to Rey. Rey too, has her open wounds gone. Her scars remain.

"What did I- how did I?" Rey whispers. "Rey... you're an enchantress! Or like a witch! I don't know I'd have to go back to the camp and look at my textbooks! I-.... I have to tell you everything" BB realizes in seriousness. "What the hell is going on BB? Start from the beginning" Rey waits for it all. BB begins his story from the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii guys. So my laptop is completely busted and I'm writing this from my phone so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	11. Run Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update while I storm over ideas on how I want to continue it and my other fan fic.

An ominous cloud of darkness consumed the sky over Jakku. A light rain fell onto the buildings with a soft pitter patter. Anyone out could see it was going to turn into something much more heavier. Without a second thought to it, they all scurried inside and shut the windows. Never fully giving their attention to the aura that hung in the air that was brought on by the dark clouds. 

On cue, the rain hailed down much stronger. The sound of lightning was deafening. It went on like this for another 15 minutes before you could hear pounding hooves on the cobble pavement. Befitting to the setting, 7 Dark horseman rode into Jakku. One knight in the front, 3 horsemen to his left and 3 to his right. Kylo Ren was determined to find the child that would give him Luke Skywalker. “Spread out. No house gets left unturned!” Kylo demanded.

His men broke off into different sections of the town tearing into house after house. Hell doesn’t knock, it rips open and doesn’t stop coming for you. Kylo unsheathed his sword. Any rain that fell on to it was immediately evaporated by its fire. Unmounting his horse, Kylo took his sword and used both hands to stab into the concrete cobble. A dark aura began to swirl around the sword. It seemed to implode on itself. Then with a violent shift, it consumed the air. With his eyes only, Kylo could see faint aura that lingered from strong magic that had been through the area. 

Looking up, he found a trail of white and golden swirls of aura along some of the buildings. ‘ **There you are, you little monkey** ’. This child was strong, Kylo wondered if he should even kill the boy after taking the map. Perhaps he’d be useful for his master. Maybe he could even make the boy his own apprentice with magic like that. Kylo thundered on without his soldiers along with him. He didn’t even need them. But he knew they were blood thirsty and Kylo liked the Chaos. He followed the trail leaving behind a slaughterhouse.

——-——————————————-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be waiting for another chapter of Dark Crevices, I’ve probably written the next chapter 5 different ways and deleted it 5 times. Im not satisfied with anything I’ve written for it. I’m so stuck.


End file.
